


Slime Tutorials

by beccabecky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Theater Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Theater Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, but like a long time ago, like janus is who i want to be when i grow up, like old theater kid, patton acts like what i think a sterotypical white mom does when she finds out her kids are pirating, references to pirating, this is lowkey kinda crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: Roman made the fatal mistake of downloading bootlegs in the middle of the living room, Patton accidentally saw and scolded him for it, and decided to "sick" his husband, Janus, on him for 2x the scolding.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Slime Tutorials

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell, this author thinks streaming services are bullshit. and also that i like janus.

Janus Quinn Moreno-Sanders has had it up to here with his son's idiocy. Of course, he loved Roman to pieces as much as he loved his husband, Patton. But there has to be some sort of limit where you just say  _ 'I love you, but you're an idiot' _

"Roman," Janus said calmly, "Why was your dad just telling me that you were downloading bootlegs on your computer in the living room?"

Roman shifted in his seat, staring down at the dinner table in silence, and pointedly acting like his father wasn't giving him a look. For a 14-year-old, he had grit, Janus'll give him that.

"Honey, just tell me why, and then this'll all be over," Janus said softly.

Roman sighed before looking up at him, his brown eyes barely focusing on him and instead on the wall behind his father. "I wanted to watch musicals without bothering you guys,"

Janus tried to fight back a smile, but was failing miserably, "And why, pray tell, were you doing it in the living room?"

Roman's mouth twisted into a contemplative slant, "...because it's closer to the WiFi and if I'm downloading 7 hours worth of 'slime tutorials' off of YouTube, then I might as well do it fast?" Roman ended his sentence like he himself didn't know the answer.

Janus smiled and hid it behind his hand, his eyes glittering with mirth, "I see, I see," He nodded sagely before getting up and ruffling Roman's hair, baffling his son who was probably expecting a chastising that he'd already gotten from Patton.

"Um, Pa, why aren't you gonna scold me? Or at most, like, take away my computer for two weeks?" Roman asked with no fear in his voice, only confusion. Janus circled around the table and leaned against the table next to him.

"Because I honestly don't care that you were downloading bootlegs, so long as you don't put yourself in danger. But you got 'em off of YouTube so, in theory, you should be fine," Janus rattled off before turning his head to him, tilting his head in inquiry, "What downloader do you use?"

Roman's brow furrowed in even more confusion, but he responded, "4K Video Downloader..?"

Janus nodded his head, "Good one,"

"Um, yep," Roman's gaze shifted to Janus then back to his old seat, then back to Janus, bewilderment shining in his eyes.

"Now, here are a few tips: use OneDrive so then you won't lose space on your laptop, always make sure you download those bootlegs as soon as possible because God knows how long they'll stay there, keep your bootlegs on a playlist and download them as soon as possible if you can’t download them at the moment, and  _ never _ -" Janus got cut off.

"Pa, why are you giving me  _ tips _ ? How do you know all of this-?" Roman interjected.

"-under  _ any  _ circumstances tell Patton about this conversation or downloading bootlegs ever again,"

" _ Why? _ " Roman asked again.

"Because Patton's always been... a rule follower. Never been much for doing somewhat illegal stuff, even if the consequences are basically nonexistent. I love the man, but if he walks in on me watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine on MyFlixer again and scolds me for it, I will hide all of his spatulas in the cupboard for the next week,"

Roman winced, "Oh. Why don't you just get a VPN then?"

Janus shrugged, "In my eyes, it costs  _ way _ less to get an ad blocker and get anti-virus software to pirate stuff than to pretend I'm in France on Netflix. Also, because fu-  _ screw _ Netflix and Amazon,"

"Ah," Roman said, sounding like he didn’t understand what was being said to him at all.

"Anyways, remember what I said, and do  _ not _ , for the love of my sanity, download bootlegs or pirate in front of Patton or I will never hear then end of it,"

"Yeah, yeah, Pa," Roman waved off his concerns and took out his phone.

Janus kissed the top of his head, "I love you, Roman," He said before leaving the room.

"Love you, too, Pa," Roman yelled back idly, still scrolling through his phone.

Janus smiled and went up to his and Patton's bedroom. God, he loved that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> also, if you can't tell, all of the tips janus told roman are what i actually do to download bootlegs. same with the downloader, actually. really, this can just be used as a guide to download bootlegs in disguised as a fluffy fanfic


End file.
